the legend of zelda a story of love
by brethitman2
Summary: Seven year have pass since Ganondorf Defeat at hand of Link and Zelda after Link death Zelda the princess of Hyrule has no one to turn to save Til one she meet Bret Hart in temple of time where Link has die Year ago they fall in love can Bret save Hyrule before Ganondorf take over for good this time please reviews this
1. Chapter 1 Ganondorf Reveage

the legend of zelda a story of love

Chapter one Ganondorf Revenge

After saven year have past since Link and Zelda stop Ganondorf evil plan and save Hyrule has he been seal into deep in Realm of evil Ganondorf told everyone he come back with Revenge someday and has he long he has Triforce of power in his hands it power will being back to Hyrule and get his Revenge Link Princess Zelda and Sages

* * *

><p>Hyrule Castle<p>

Link i can't believe it been seven year since Ganondorf defeat i hope he never come back to Hyrule again to take over Link you are a true friend to me thank you for everything you done for me and Hyrule and my people thank you said Princess Zelda

your welcome Princess said Link ever know Ganondorf was come back to Hyrule soon it ruin Princess Zelda and he away thinking of her more then a friend become he love her and now was not right time to said it

Princess i saw a evil Shadow come sacred Realm said a young man

this can't be good said Impa

come on Link we have to Rauru is all right I'm worry about him Link let get going to Temple of time right away said Princess Zelda has she was leaving the Castle

Link know it Ganondorf but he don't to said and thng about it become he knew when lose Princess Zelda if he did so don't he going to Temple of time or not has he was Navi the Fairy said soomething to him

Hey Come on Link said Navi the Fairy

I'm come said Link

* * *

><p>Temple of time<p>

Has soon Link and Navi to Temple of time Ganondorf was waiting for them and he knew that Ganondorf was back to get his Revenge on him and Link knew his Death was close Ganondorf his draw his sword and going right for Zelda but Link push of way and Ganondorf Sword going Through Link body and Ganondorf kill Link and Princess Zelda watch her Best friend die right before her eyes

LINK Princess Zelda yell

Ganondorf can't believe he got his Revenge he be waiting for after soon long be seal away inside Realm of Evil the king of Evil leaving the temple of time and going back Hyrule to start his rule

Princess I'm going to said this has my last word to you i away went to tell you that i love you and i know you are Princess of Hyrule but my time in this world is Over please Princess be safe TIL someone come save Hyrule again said Link then he die in Zelde Arms

i love you too Link said Princess Zelda

* * *

><p>Link rest place<p>

Link was lied to rest where he was find by sarah so long when he was a baby everyone knew Link was gone but not in there heart he away be there their but Zelda don't believe so

Princess said Impa

don't worry about me Impa i just goin live here become this is my home and Hyrule is lost forever no one not going come to save us said Zelda then she walk a away from Everyone

will someone come save the Princess and Hyrule someone please hear my called said Impa know it was no use to cry out for help Everyone know that Ganondorf can't be defeat this all hope was lost

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 it called Light of hope please review this<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 a light of hope

the legend of zelda a story of love

Chapter 2 a light of hope

A year have Pass since Link die at hand of king of evil Ganondorf and he has take over Hyrule again just like he did before Impa believe there a light of hope that the Godess was sent a new Hero to save Hyrule and she was worry that Zelda went never find Love again since Link death a year ago

* * *

><p>IN BRET HART WORLD<p>

Bret was away along alone since he lose his Job at WWF and i don't went going to WCW become no one went him there anyway and he never going find Love again it hurt Him so become his wife was gone and his kids don't talking to that much Hart Family don't have and thing doing with him Bret Life was in Ruin so was his Heart ever in a dream he see a young woman name Zelda in land called Hyrule and went love to Meet the Princess of Hyrule

has was walk to car he saw a little in road to his car it was a Fairy and can't believe he see one in his world he start talking to her to make sure she was all right and see she talking to him

hey are you ok Bret Hart ask her

yeah I'm ok i see this light a fly to it but somehow I up here said little Fairy

so what your name Bret Hart ask her

my is Navi the Fairy i use to be friend with young man name Link but he die become a man name Ganondorf kill for Revenge and since Link Death Impa being try to find someone to stop the king of evil said Navi the Fairy

but what that got to doing with me i don't know anything about Ganondorf the king of Evil i just be see him and Princess Zelda in my dream i don't where to looking for Hyrule said Bret Hart

don't worry about that Bret something is going happened real soon said Navi the Fairy

Like what said Bret Hart

then see Shawn Micheals come his way but there time stop and Bret then door of light open where Triforce of Courage end up in his right hand and Bret don't know what going on then he hear Voice to come into Light so Bret doing what Voice him and Navi the Fairy was right behind him

i leaving Princess Zelda and Hyrule and Triforce of Courage in your hands now Bret please save Hyrule and stay with Zelda and Love her the way i went have said Link then he leaving to going Light

* * *

><p>IN TEMPLE OF TIME<p>

Are you ok please wake up and talking to me please said something to please said a young woman has Bret start to wake up to find himself inside the Temple of Time

where I'm said Bret Hart

you are Hyrule and this Princess Zelda and Impa the people i was tell you about said Navi the Fairy has she start to looking at Princess Zelda and Impa who can't Believe he Triforce of Courage in hands

so are Bret Hart I'm sorry for what Navi did please forgive us Princess Zelda told him

don't worry about it Princess said Bret Hart

how doing know Princess Zelda Impa ask him

i see her in a dream like she was called for me said Bret Hart

is that so said Impa

yeah you have to believe me said Bret Hart

we see what you said is true but-Impa was stop when Love Zelda said something

Impa stop I'm not a Child anymore i can take of myself said Princess Zelda

I'm Princess please forgive me said Impa

i doing and I'm sure Bret Hart forgive you too don't you Bret said Princess Zelda

i doing said Bret Hart

thank you Princess and Bret Hart said Impa

come on we have to get of here before Ganondorf find us said Princess Zelda

where are we going Bret ask them

to a village in a Forest where safe there TIL we come with plan to save Hyrule from Ganondorf and i hope you will help fight him and save Hyrule from King of Evil said Impa

if Triforce of Courage believe he the one who save Hyrule from Ganondorf the King of Evil i believe in him too said Princess Zelda has she was looking at Bret Hart

so doing i said Navi the Fairy

if guys and Triforce of Courage believe in him so doing i he is light of hope that Hyrule was waiting and he to help you save Hyrule and our people said Impa has they was leaving the Temple of time to safe

thank you said Bret Hart he knew has new friends that believe and now he don't know sure going home or stay in Hyrule where Ganodorf the king of evil is Defeat again become Bret believe he sure stay with Princess Zelda just like unknow Voice ask him to ever Bret did not know that Was Link talking to Him to save Princess Zelda and Hyrule from Ganondorf the king of Evil

in chapter 3 the Triforce where Ganondorf find out Bret Hart has Triforce of Courage and Zelda has Triforce of Wisdom can they keep both from fall into wrong hands find in see and please review this Chapter


End file.
